Outback Glory
by James Keaton
Summary: The tales of Mun-Dee, also known as Richard Mundy, or the sniper.
1. A New Beginning

Mun-dee was only a baby when the glass was put over New Zealand. His mother and father were fighting over who got it. The he saw it. A giant bottle of candy, situated on the bottom of the craft. He climbed over there and got in the ship. "No!" said Bill-Bel, his dad. And the ship burst off. A split in the glass from a shark attack turned into a gaping hole. Then Mun-dee past out.


	2. The Moonshine

As Mun-dee grew old he forgot about his past, and thought that he was from Australia and not New Zealand. He grew up wishing that he would be like the other Australians, overdeveloped bodies, chest hair shaped like Australia and a thick moustache. He grew up hunting with a bow and arrow for food, since he didn't want the company of family. He befriended the local tribes and even got a makeshift shiv from them. He would run in the wild, attend aborigine ceremonies, attempt to kick box an kangaroo and hunt.

After he was fifteen he bought himself a rifle with money he earned from hunting animals and selling them. But it was around this time that he tried a bit of liquor, a drink that his father called, moonshine. "So dad. What's this moonshine stuff I've been hearing about." His dad said "It's homebrew you can't drink it until it stops burning through our floor. His father put down his cup of moonshine and said "Only a true Australian can keep it down on first try." And Richard grabbed his dad's mug and chugged it down. Then he felt a vomiting sensation and went outside. He promptly threw up all over the bushes.

Little did he know that after their deaths he would be drinking more moonshine then his dad ever could. He soon went out to hunt but got the vomiting sensation when his rifle was aimed at a animal's head. The animal heard and ran but Richard threw his knife and it missed. The animal got away and Richard past out. When he woke up he was in a hospital and then looked around and saw a small hole in his stomach. His father was right by his bed and said "It's fine, that's just the consequence of some people drinking the shine early." Richard then put his pillow over his face and his father said "There's only one man in the world who can drink that without the hole." His father's eyes gleamed "My cousin Saxton Hale."


	3. Richard's Addiction

It had been a year since the first time he had drunk moonshine and now had mastered it."I'm always a better shot when I'm drunk!" said Richard holding a glass of tavern made shine and drunk it down and shot an apple off of someone's head. Soon enough he woke up. The bar was empty and he was the only one there. He slid over the bar and grabbed a bottle of shine and chugged. He grabbed a few more and threw them into a duffle and got into his van.

He chugged down a bottle of it in the van before he passed out. Soon enough he was found. His van crashed into a tree and a bottle of moonshine in his hands. He was found by of his friends from a local tribe. "Richard wake up!" said his friend, Richard then coughed and dropped the bottle. "What. When." Said Richard and his friend drove him into a town.

"We have bad news Mr. Mundy, your kidneys were badly damaged, that drink burnt right through them. You need a new kidney." Said a doctor. Richard got up and walked out of the room. He spent the whole night trying to cry himself to sleep, but to no avail. Then the next day, he found the answer to his problems. "You want me to what!" said Richard, his dad then said "Take rehab classes, your drinking too much shine, you need to stop." While taking a sip of his new batch of moonshine. "You can't just tell me what to bloody do! I don't need rehab!" and then Richard grabbed at the glass of shine but his mother stopped him and said "Richard control yourself.

Richard calmed down and pushed away the shine. He couldn't bear the thought of losing more of his body to that drink again. The last year the drink burnt a hole through him, Richard then looked up and said "I'll go to rehab."

The next few weeks, Richard drank less and less shine and more coffee. This was a sudden change for his body so the first few days were terrible with vomiting and stomach aches. As he left the class for the final time he picked up a cup of coffee and drank.


	4. Bloody Hands

It's been three months since Richard stopped drinking as much shine and drank more coffee. He practiced more and more shooting and could even shoot an apple off of a man's head a hundred feet away. Richard started becoming the best outdoorsman in his town. He fought off a few crocs with his new weapon, a kukri, a ceremonial knife which was great. He knew what plants you can or can't eat and even how to kill an animal with his bare hands. He was one of the smartest and best Australians in town. Until a fateful day.

"Steady, steady." Said Richard aiming his gun at a kangaroo's head, but then a voice called out and said "Oi what are you doing?" and Richard turned around and said "Uncle Hale." And Hale said "Richard." And then said "How's your dad?" and Richard said "good" and Hale said "Why don't you just fight that kangaroo with your fists?" then Richard explained how he liked to shoot a target from a long way away instead of punching it, this lost Hale's attention and he started punching the kangaroo in the face. Then when he finished he went back to his nephew and said "I don't care but there's someone I want you to kill for me, since I can't get to him. A man named John Kenny. He is to go past a bridge and thanks to you he won't get off." Richard said "You don't mean…" he didn't finish before Hale threw a sack of cash at his nephew.

The next day Richard was perched on a tower's roof, rifle aimed to kill. He took off his hat, it was hot out and the hot temperatures of the outback was baking him. Then a car came up and he shot. The bullet cut through the air and pierced the head of John Kenny. Then Richard breathed heavily, this was the first time he kill and won't be his last.


End file.
